Destin Inéluctable
by the-dead-star
Summary: (Profilage) L'histoire de Thomas et Charlotte, futur madame Rocher...
1. Chapter 1

Destin inéluctable 

Paris, 1997.

Âgée tout juste de vingt ans, Charlotte était étudiante en dessin à l'École des Beaux-Arts de la capitale française.

Elle était douée, ses parents ne voyaient pas de raison à ce qu'elle ne suive pas d'études.

Accompagnée par Saskia, meilleure amie depuis leur plus tendre enfance, elles déambulaient donc dans les rues de Paris, jeunes et insouciantes.

« Cha', regarde ! »

« Quoi ? »

« L'école de police ! »

« Et ? »

« Attends, me dis pas qu'un homme en uniforme ne te fait rien ! »

L'interpellée éclata de rire, secouant la tête, ses boucles blondes foncées suivant le rythme au ralenti.

Elle rigola :

« Saskia, Saskia, Saskia. On ne te changera donc jamais. »

« Ben écoute... les voilà ! »

Charlotte tourna la tête, remarquant également les aspirants policiers sortir.

« Sasy... »

« Quoi ! »

« Tu sais comment ça s'est terminé, la dernière fois. »

Sa meilleure amie se renfrogna, répliquant :

« C'était un parfait imbécile. »

« Et t'as failli partir avec lui en Espagne. »

« Je sais. Mais regarde-les ! Ils sont trop ! »

Souriant, Charlotte reporta son regard sur le groupe d'étudiants qui, inévitablement, se dirigeaient vers elles.

Elle soupira :

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« On ne restera pas longtemps. »

« C'est ce que tu dis à _chaque_ fois, Sasy. »

« Mais si, je t'assure. »

Pour toute réponse, la blonde roula des yeux.

Oo*oO

Elles avaient bien fait la connaissance de ces apprentis policiers, tous sur le point de l'être.

Et alors que Saskia papillonnait de l'un à l'autre, Charlotte avait rencontré un regard brun.

Celui de Thomas, aspirant policier, lui aussi.

Mais là où les autres arboraient une mine joyeuse et un énorme sourire, il restait renfrogné, dans son coin.

Et quand les autres portaient l'uniforme réglementaire, il portait une veste de cuir.

Bad boy, oui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il releva la tête, rencontrant un regard gris lumineux, encadré par des boucles blondes.

Elle arqua un sourcil et il finit par répondre :

« Non. »

« Vous n'en avez pas l'air, pourtant. »

Il haussa les épaules et elle sourit.

« Pressé de quitter l'école ? »

« Vous pouvez dire ça. »

Elle acquiesça, répondant :

« Je peux le comprendre. »

« Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? »

Surprise par la brusquerie de la question, elle resta quelques secondes sans rien dire.

Puis Saskia entra en jeu.

« Cha', tu viens ? Ils nous invitent à aller boire un verre ! »

Elle rougit, baissant les yeux et il sourit :

« Charlotte, hein ? »

« Oui. Et... »

« Thomas. »

« Enchantée. »

« Moi de même. »

« Charlotte ! »

Elle soupira.

« Il faut y aller. Parce qu'aussi non, elle va être intenable. »

« Allez-y. »

« Vous... vous ne venez pas ? »

Il secoua la tête, répliquant :

« J'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

« Oh. Et bien, au revoir, dans ce cas. »

Il acquiesça et partit dans le sens opposé à celui de Charlotte.

Celle-ci revint auprès de Saskia qui sourit.

« C'était qui ? »

« Oh, personne. »

« Personne, vraiment ? »

« Mais oui. »

Sa meilleure amie rigola :

« Mais bien sûr. »

« Mais je t'assure ! »

« Bon, d'accord. On y va ? »

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bonus chapitre 2<strong>

* Mais il n'était pas comme tout le monde, la jeune fille le sentait.

Il semblait toujours en proie à une douleur sourde, une douleur interne.

Mais il ne disait jamais rien.

Il l'écoutant raconter mille et une anecdotes, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Mais les zones d'ombre étaient trop importantes et face au mutisme de Thomas, Charlotte en eut marre.

[…]

Il l'aimait, il le lui avait révélé, un soir de pleine lune.

Et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans le voir tous les jours.

Mais était-ce suffisant ?

* Il prit son visage entre ses mains, lui révélant :

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Cha'. »

« Mais… tu ne me dis, jamais rien, Tom. »

* Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce regard brun si profond où se mêlaient douleur, solitude et… espoir.

Elle lui avait redonné espoir, oui.  
>Mais il était parti, comme ça, sans un mot.<p>

Alors peut-être que…

* « C'est normal d'avoir de la peine, Thomas. »

« Ça va, j'ai… »

« Accepté sa mort ? »

* * *

><p>Hello, les gens ! Oui, une autre fic ^^ Fans de Profilage, c'est pour vous ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à pyreneprincesse de suivre cette fic :)

Chapitre 2

Le temps passa et Charlotte revit Thomas.

Promu major de son année, il avait immédiatement été engagé, un exploit.

Mais il n'était pas comme tout le monde, la jeune fille le sentait.

Il semblait toujours en proie à une douleur sourde, une douleur interne.

Mais il ne disait rien.

Il l'écoutait raconter mille et une anecdotes, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Et quand elle lui demandait pourquoi, il lui répondait toujours :

« Je préfère t'écouter. Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Mais les zones d'ombres étaient trop importantes et face au mutisme de Thomas, Charlotte en eut marre.

Les disputes commencèrent sur fond d'examens, de barbecue ou de sortie.

Ils étaient en couple, oui.

Il l'aimait, il le lui avait révélé, un soir de pleine lune.

Et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans le voir tous les jours.

Mais était-ce suffisant ?

La gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux, Charlotte déclara :

« Thomas, je... je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on... »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? »

« Non. »

« Mais si ! Ce sera mieux pour nous deux et... »

Il se leva, la rejoignant.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, lui révélant :

« Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Cha'. »

« Mais... tu ne me dis rien, jamais rien, Tom. »

Il soupira et elle se dégagea, allant se poster à la fenêtre.

Elle l'aimait, oui, à en crever.

Mais elle n'avait que vingt ans.

Et à vingt ans, est-on sérieux ?

Oo*oO

Il y avait six mois qu'il était parti.

Six mois où elle oscillait entre désespoir intégral et crises de larmes.

Ses parents avaient beau lui dire que sa douleur s'estomperait avec le temps, qu'elle finirait par l'oublier, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce regard brun si profond où se mêlaient douleur, solitude et... espoir.

Elle lui avait redonné espoir, oui.

Mais il était parti, comme ça, sans un mot.

Alors peut-être que...

« Charlotte ? »

Elle sursauta, tournant la tête.

Face à elle, barbu à faire peur, Thomas.

Elle le dévisagea sans vraiment y croire, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, et elle balbutia :

« Tho... Thomas ? Mais... qu'est-ce que... »

« Je rentre de mission. »

« De mission ? »

Elle remarqua alors l'uniforme, entièrement noir.

« Tu... »

« Je suis entré dans les Forces Spéciales. »

« Mais... »

« La police n'était pas... suffisante. »

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Et puis, de toute façon, que dire ?

Il semblait heureux et...

« Je t'aime, Charlotte. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une révélation de la sorte.

Surtout pas après six mois de silence radio intégral.

Elle secoua la tête, reniflant :

« N... non. Tu... tu ne peux pas... me faire ça. »

« Non, je sais. »

« Tu... t'es parti. »

Il acquiesça, la mâchoire crispée.

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je... je devais... régler certaines choses. »

« Et... maintenant ? »

« Si tu... »

« Charlotte ? »

Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de les interrompre et Charlotte vit les yeux de Thomas s'assombrir, devenant presque noirs.

Il grogna :

« Tous mes vœux de bonheur. »

« Non ! Thomas, attends ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! »

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, continuant sa route.

Toutefois, une main petite et blanche se posa sur son bras, l'empêchant de continuer.

En soupirant, il se retourna, faisant face à Charlotte.

Ses yeux gris brillant de larmes, elle chuchota :

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. »

« Alors qui c'est, ce type ? »

« Le copain de Saskia. »

Il la dévisagea, soupçonneux, et elle rit, petit son tremblotant de larmes.

« Je te le jure. »

« ... »

« Thomas ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

Enlaçant leurs doigts, il colla leurs deux fronts, déclarant :

« Je veux vivre avec toi, Charlotte. »

« D'accord. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais tu dois me raconter, Thomas. Tout. »

Il acquiesça en soupirant, sachant qu'il lui devait bien ça, et elle sourit, les joues toujours baignées de larmes.

« Tu m'embrasses ? »

Oo*oO

Sans un mot, Thomas l'avait amenée dans un cimetière.

Là, il l'avait conduite à une tombe.

Pas besoin de parole, l'inscription était on ne peut plus claire.

« Marianne Rocher : 01-04-1944 / 05-06-1998. Fille, épouse et mère exemplaire. Que son âme repose en paix. »

« Alors c'était pour ça que... tu ne voulais pas me parler. »

« Elle était à l'hôpital et... »

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Thomas. »

Il haussa les épaules, détournant le regard.

Mais Charlotte l'obligea à la regarder, lui disant :

« C'est normal d'avoir de la peine, Thomas. »

« Ça va, j'ai... »

« Accepté sa mort ? »

Il serra la mâchoire et baissa les yeux, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Si je ne te disais rien, c'était parce que... je n'avais plus de famille. Mes parents... ne s'aimaient plus mais... mon père refusait le divorce. Alors... »

« Ils faisaient semblant. »

« Hhh. Mon père a fini par... partir et c'est moi qui... »

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer, collant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou.

En manque d'air, elle finit par se reculer après un moment, collant leurs deux fronts l'un à l'autre.

Elle murmura :

« Promets-moi une chose, Thomas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Promets-moi qu'on se parlera toujours, quoi qu'il se passe. »

« Je te le promets. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 3 :<strong>

* « Mais toi, tu voudrais ? »

« Devenir sa femme ? Oui. Toutes les petites filles rêvent d'un mariage de princesse, non ? »

* Elle baissa la tête vers la main de Thomas, posée sur sa taille, et elle l'imagina avec une alliance.

Non, ce n'était pas de la science-fiction, tout compte fait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Paris, 1999.

Étudiante en dernière année, Charlotte vivait avec Thomas.

Ses parents avaient un peu protesté au début mais ils avaient fini par accepter.

Certes, leur beau-fils n'était pas très souvent à la maison mais s'il faisait le bonheur de Charlotte...

« Alors ? »

« Quoi, alors ? »

« C'est pour quand, le mariage ? »

« Saskia ! »

Sa meilleure amie roula des yeux, répliquant :

« Attends, c'est normal, non ? Y'a deux ans que vous sortez ensembles. »

« Justement, Sasy, il n'y a _que_ deux ans qu'on sort ensembles. »

« Et quoi ? Tu comptes le quitter incessamment sous peu ? »

Le cœur de Charlotte se serra comme elle essayait d'imaginer cette possibilité.

Non, impossible.

Elle l'aimait trop, oui.

« Non, bien sûr que non que je ne vais pas le quitter. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Alors c'est... compliqué. »

Saskia fit la grimace :

« Ah oui, je vois le genre. »

« Il est fort occupé pour le moment et... n'a pas vraiment la tête à ça. »

« Mais toi, tu voudrais ? »

« Devenir sa femme ? Oui. Toutes les petites filles rêvent d'un mariage de princesse, non ? »

Oo*oO

Enfin, Thomas rentrait.

Le visage marqué par les nuits d'insomnie, il sourit tout de même à Charlotte.

« Hé. »

« Salut. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa, enroulant un bras autours de sa taille.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres puis le questionna, fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

« Comment tu te sens? »

« Claqué. »

« Ça se comprend. On va au lit ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Ainsi, ils se couchèrent.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, elle se relevait, taraudée par sa conversation d'avec Saskia.

Le mariage ?

Elle n'avait que 22 ans, certes, mais elle aimait Thomas et elle ne voyait pas sa vie avec un autre homme.

Alors oui, elle était jeune mais qu'importe, si ça la rendait heureuse ?

« Cha' ? »

La voix ensommeillée de Thomas la fit légèrement sursauter et elle se tourna vers lui, s'excusant :

« Pardon. Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. »

« C'est rien. Mais toi, ça va ? »

« ... Oui. »

Elle entendit les draps bruisser et soudain, la chambre fut éclairée.

Elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à cette luminosité puis regarda Thomas.

Il la fixait de son regard sombre et elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas se rendormir sans savoir ce qui la retenait éveillée.

Elle soupira, baissant la tête et triturant un bout de la couette :

« C'est rien. On a discuté avec Saskia et... »

« De quoi ? »

« De mariage. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit s'immobiliser totalement.

Alors, relevant la tête, elle dit précipitamment :

« Mais c'est rien du tout ! Je lui ai dit que... »

« Tu voudrais ? »

« T'épouser ? »

Il hocha la tête et elle sourit.

« Oui. »

« D'accord. »

« Mais... attends, Thomas. On peut pas le décider comme ça, à... 03h28 du matin, quand même ! »

Il arqua un sourcil, répliquant :

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Et bien... »

« Tu viens de me dire que tu voulais alors... »

« Et toi ? »

Il lui sourit à son tour.

« Jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi, Charlotte. Tu le sais, non ? »

« Si mais... »

« Chut. On va se rendormir et demain matin, on en reparlera, d'accord ? »

« Hhh. Mais... »

« Tu vas te rendormir. T'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

Elle sourit comme il la prenait dans ses bras et ils se recouchèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Elle baissa la tête vers la main de Thomas, posée sur sa taille, et elle l'imagina avec une alliance.

Non, ce n'était pas de la science-fiction, tout compte fait.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 4<strong> :

Elle se pétrifia comme il s'accroupissait, se saisissant du test de grossesse.

Il releva la tête, surpris.

« T'es enceinte, Cha' ? »

« Je… je sais pas. »

« Y'a deux barres roses. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Majorque, août 2000.

Elle était là, à attendre, dans ce petit appartement qu'ils avaient loué, elle et Thomas.

À attendre tout en fixant l'alliance qui, depuis un peu plus d'un an, était présente à son doigt.

Quand elle avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle allait se marier, ils n'avaient désiré qu'une chose : qu'elle obtienne son diplôme.

Elle l'avait obtenu et ils s'étaient mariés.

Ils étaient toujours aussi heureux, pas de doute, mais elle continuait toujours à s'inquiéter pour lui à chacun de ses départs.

Car être dans les Forces Spéciales, ce n'était pas la même chose que de travailler comme fonctionnaire de police.

Les risques, oui, étaient plus élevés.

Et l'angoisse, aussi.

« Charlotte ? »

Elle sursauta et laissa tomber l'objet longiligne et blanc sur le sol.

Certes, les explications étaient en espagnol mais elle savait que le délai d'attente était dépassé.

Seulement, elle n'osait pas regarder.

Et s'il était positif ?

Thomas n'avait jamais parlé d'enfant et avec son boulot, c'était risqué.

Et elle qui avait à peine commencé à travailler...

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et Thomas fronça les sourcils :

« Tu m'as pas entendu, Cha' ? »

« Si. Je suis désolée, j'étais... »

Elle se pétrifia comme il s'accroupissait, se saisissant du test de grossesse.

Il releva la tête, surpris.

« T'es enceinte, Cha' ? »

« Je... je sais pas. »

« Y'a deux barres roses. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je le suis. »

« Et... tu le sais... depuis quand ? »

« Il y a une semaine. »

« Je vois. »

« Je voulais pas te mettre en colère, Tom. »

« Mais je suis pas en colère. »

« Ah non ? »

Il sourit :

« Non. »

« Mais on n'a jamais... »

« Cha'... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau. »

Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et elle sourit à son tour.

« Alors on... on va le garder ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« D'accord. »

« T'es pas contente ? »

« Si, si. C'est juste... »

« Étonnant ? »

« Non. Plutôt inattendu. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 5 :<strong>

# Elle rit devant son air désemparé même si elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Stupides hormones, oui.

# II soupira, posant ses doigts calleux sur la peau si douce et si fine de Charlotte.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles grises troubles de larmes mais déterminées.

Quoi qu'il choisisse, elle le suivrait, il le savait.

Mais justement, que choisirait-il ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Plus de 50 personnes qui ont été intriguées par mon histoire, youhou xD Bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 5

Paris, janvier 2001.

Enceinte de six mois, Charlotte était, comme de coutume, seule à la maison.

Oh, elle ne le reprochait pas à Thomas.

C'était son boulot et s'il était heureux, alors elle l'était aussi.

Enfin, en théorie.

Parce qu'elle était heureuse mais seulement quand il l'appelait ou qu'il rentrait.

Ses parents la taraudaient en lui disant qu'il valait mieux arrêter un métier aussi dangereux avec un bébé qui allait bientôt naître mais elle ne se voyait pas dire ça à Thomas.

Il aimait tellement son job !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et elle leva les yeux du magazine qu'elle était en train de lire.

Mais quand elle vit Thomas, elle se pétrifia totalement.

Le visage tout couturé et le bras en écharpe, il avait plus que mauvaise mine.

Elle s'exclama :

« Thomas ! Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! »

« La mission était... plus compliquée... que prévu. »

« Sans blague. »

Elle se leva, abandonnant son magazine et rejoignant son mari.

Immédiatement, il posa sa main valide sur son ventre, souriant face aux coups de leur petit garçon.

Car oui, ils allaient avoir un fils.

Maintenant, ils n'étaient toujours pas d'accord sur les prénoms.

Mais bon, ils avaient encore trois mois pour y réfléchir.

Oo*oO

Elle chuchota :

« Thomas ? »

« Hhh ? »

« Tu... mes parents m'ont demandé... un truc. »

« Un truc ? »

« Oui. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle hésita, se mordillant la lèvre.

« Ce... c'est pas contre toi mais... »

« Charlotte ? »

Elle rit devant son air désemparé même si elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Stupides hormones, oui.

Inspirant profondément, elle dit, détournant la tête :

« Mes parents disent que... ce serait mieux si... »

« Si ? »

« Si tu... si t'arrêtais les Forces Spéciales. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je sais, je leur ai dit que tu ne voudrais pas mais... »

« Et toi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi, moi ? »

« Tu voudrais que je sois un simple policier ? »

« Quand tu rentres blessé, oui. Maintenant, je ne peux pas t'y obliger. C'est _ton_ travail et... »

« Et je pourrais ne pas revenir. »

« Je sais. C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Qu'on me téléphone pour... me dire que... tu es décédé et que... je doive élever notre enfant toute seule. »

Il soupira, passant ses doigts calleux sur la peau si douce et si fine de Charlotte.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles grises troubles de larmes mais déterminées.

Quoi qu'il choisisse, elle le suivrait, il le savait.

Mais justement, que choisirait-il ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est minuscule. Mais hé; c'est la vie xD**

Chapitre 6

Paris, février 2002.

Âgé de onze mois, le petit Lucas Rocher babillait gaiement tout en bavant, dans les bras de son papa.

Papa qui, depuis un peu plus de six mois, travaillait comme « simple » policier.

Ça ne s'était pas fait sans mal, bien évidemment, mais il avait un fils désormais, et il fallait bien avouer que ses nouveaux horaires lui laissaient nettement plus de temps à passer en famille.

« Thomas ? »

Père et fils tournèrent la tête vers Charlotte et l'enfant poussa de grands cris en voyant sa maman.

Elle sourit puis rejoignit les deux hommes de sa vie.

Immédiatement, Lucas tendit les bras vers elle et Thomas le lui tendit.

Elle le remercia d'un baiser puis elle s'installa dans le divan, un biberon en main.

Son fils le prit immédiatement en bouche et elle sourit, caressant ses boucles brunes.

Il n'avait pas pris énormément d'elle, si ce n'est les cheveux bouclés et le tempérament joyeux et optimiste.

Autrement, il ressemblait plus à Thomas.

Celui-ci la rejoignit dans le divan et leur petit garçon tourna la tête vers lui tout en tétant.

Son père lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.

Charlotte le questionna alors :

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

« Les Forces Spéciales ? »

« Oui. »

« Quelques fois. Mais... toi et Lucas êtes plus importants que n'importe quelle mission alors... »

Elle lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent, au-dessus de Lucas qui continuait de boire, imperturbable.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Paris, 2012.

Il y avait six ans que Thomas Rocher travaillait à la criminelle.

Trois qu'il était passé commandant.

Il ne le regrettait pas, retrouvant l'action et l'adrénaline de ses années passées dans les Forces Spéciales.

Mais aujourd'hui, il travaillait avec une étrange jeune femme, Chloé Saint-Laurent, criminologue atypique mais aux déductions toujours justes.

Il en parlait à Charlotte, elle souriait en répondant qu'il avait besoin d'un esprit différent du sien.

Il était dans l'action, sa coéquipière était plus mentale.

« P'pa ? »

« Hhh ? »

« Tu crois que Simon peut venir ici, cette après-midi ? »

« Après votre entraînement de foot ? »

« Hhh. »

« Et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas. »

« Cool. Merci, p'pa ! »

« De rien, fiston. »

Il entendit un petit rire et leva les yeux de son journal pour trouver Charlotte, adossée au chambranle de la porte.

Il arqua un sourcil :

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant, le rejoignant sur le divan.

« Vous êtes tout mignons, c'est tout. »

« ... »

« Ce n'est pas un reproche. »

« Je sais. »

« Tant mieux. »

Elle voulut se relever, il la retint par le bras, disant :

« Reste. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai envie de t'avoir près de moi. »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire, attendrie.

Quinze ans qu'ils se connaissaient.

Et certainement quinze ans qu'ils s'aimaient, oui.

Elle l'aimait toujours autant, malgré le temps qui avait passé.

Ils avaient certes fait tout très vite mais qu'importe, ils étaient heureux comme ça.

Oo*oO

« Est-ce que tu t'imaginais avoir une vie comme la nôtre ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Et ? »

« Elle aurait été différente. »

« Je me doute, oui. »

« Mais tu aurais été dedans. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Elle sourit :

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Ni il y a quinze ans, ni aujourd'hui. »

« Mais moi non plus. »

« Tant mieux. »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Vantard. »

« Non, je dis juste la vérité. »

« Mais oui. »

« C'est vrai. »

Il l'attira sur ses genoux et elle passa ses bras autours de son cou.

Ils se fixèrent alors droit dans les yeux, gris contre bruns, et il était sur le point de l'embrasser quand son GSM se mit à sonner.

Il grogna et elle rit, effleurant ses lèvres avant de se lever pour rejoindre Lucas qui l'appelait à grands renforts de cris.

Le devoir était le devoir, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 8 :<strong>

[...] Une guerre d'usure, voilà ce que les ravisseurs voulaient.

En ayant Charlotte, ils savaient que Thomas était en position d'infériorité.

[...] Frankin lui avait promis de se venger à sa sortie de prison.

Mais il y avait cinq ans qu'il était incarcéré, Thomas n'y avait plus pensé.

Apparemment, Frankin si.


	8. Chapter 8

**Plus de 100 visites... Vraiment honorée, les gens ^^ Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

Thomas avait dut partir sur une affaire.

Ainsi, c'était Charlotte qui conduisait Lucas à son entraînement de football.

Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui ne serait pas comme les autres jours.

Pas du tout, non.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la voiture, son portable se mit à sonner.

Elle se mit alors à fouiller dans son sac.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils arrivèrent.

Une voiture noire s'arrêta juste devant elle et deux individus cagoulés en sortirent, l'attirant.

Elle se débattit mais bien évidemment, ils étaient trop forts et elle fut emmenée.

Bâillonnée et les mains ligotées, elle prit peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

Elle avait été enlevée, oui.

Mais par qui ?

« Bonjour, madame Rocher. »

Clignant des yeux, elle finit par tourner la tête vers l'homme qui avait ordonné son enlèvement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Alexis Frankin, dealer de drogue arrêté par Thomas.

Elle le savait car elle avait vu son dossier traîner pendant plusieurs mois sur le bureau de Thomas.

Aujourd'hui, Frankin sortait de prison, pour se venger, assurément.

Elle le questionna :

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« De vous ? Rien. C'est votre mari qui m'intéresse. »

« Il ne se laissera pas faire. »

« Vraiment ? Vous êtes sa femme, il n'y sera pas insensible. »

Il sortit de la pièce et elle ravala ses larmes.

Ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer.

Après tout, ils auraient pu enlever Lucas.

Et ça, c'était pire, oh oui.

Oo*oO

Thomas ne pouvait pas participer à l'enquête.

C'était normal, c'était sa femme qui s'était faite enlever.

Mais ça n'enlevait rien à la frustration et à l'angoisse qui le rongeaient.

Car oui, il avait peur.

Peur pour Charlotte.

S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Le commandant Rocher, homme d'action, ancien membre des Forces Spéciales, ferait tout pour elle.

Mais justement, ils n'avaient rien.

Aucune demande de rançon, rien.

Une guerre d'usure, voilà ce que les ravisseurs voulaient.

Et en ayant Charlotte, ils savaient que Thomas était en position d'infériorité.

« Commandant ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Frédérique, la questionnant immédiatement :

« On a du nouveau ? »

« Oui. On a pu identifier la voiture des ravisseurs grâce à la plaque. Elle appartient à un individu du nom d'Alexis Frankin, trafiquant de drogue sorti de prison il y a quelques mois et... »

« Je l'ai arrêté, je sais. »

Il soupira, se passant une main dans le visage.

Il aurait dut s'en douter.

Frankin lui avait promis de se venger à sa sortie de prison.

Mais il y avait cinq ans qu'il était incarcéré, Thomas n'y avait plus pensé.

Apparemment, Frankin si.

« Est-ce qu'on a une adresse ou autre chose ? »

« Malheureusement, non. Et... il n'a toujours pas demandé de rançon. »

« Il ne le fera pas. »

Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils :

« Comment ça ? »

« Il veut me faire souffrir. Alors il a enlevé Charlotte. »

« Pourquoi pas Lucas ? »

« Il était déjà à son entraînement de foot. Une chance, d'ailleurs. »

« Et comment est-ce qu'il le prend ? »

« Mal. »

« Ça se comprend. On... on vous tient au courant s'il y a du nouveau. »

« Merci. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 9<strong> :

[...] L'appartement était silencieux, trop silencieux.

L'absence de Charlotte était comme un coup au cœur.

Et chaque jour, c'était la même chose.

[...] Si Lucas n'avait pas été là, il passerait ses nuits au bureau, juste pour ne pas voir la place vide dans le lit.

[...] Dès le début, Thomas l'avait initiée à toute sorte de techniques de combat, juste pour se défendre.

Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de les utiliser, la présence rassurante de son mari faisant tout son effet.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là.

Alors elle devait réagir oui, et vite.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Charlotte n'était pas mal traitée.

Elle était juste enchaînée et ne pouvait pas voir la lumière du jour.

Pour le reste, elle était nourrie à des heures régulières et pouvait aller à la toilette.

Mais cette attente la rendait folle.

Qu'attendait-il, ce Frankin ?

Qu'elle craque et le supplie de demander une rançon ?

Non, elle ne le ferait pas.

Plutôt mourir, oui.

« Madame Rocher. »

« Monsieur Frankin. »

« Tiens, vous me connaissez ? »

« En effet. »

« Alors vous savez ce que votre mari m'a fait. »

« Il a interrompu votre trafic. »

« Trafic de plusieurs milliers d'euros ! »

« Alors vous m'enlevez. »

« En effet. »

« Et... qu'attendez-vous en échange ? »

« Les milliers d'euros. »

« Alors faites une demande de rançon. »

« Non, pas maintenant. C'est encore trop tôt. »

Oo*oO

L'appartement était silencieux, trop silencieux.

L'absence de Charlotte était comme un coup au cœur.

Et chaque jour, c'était la même chose.

Car il était totalement impuissant.

Il n'avait pas pu protéger sa femme, comme il l'avait juré, le jour de leur mariage.

Et Lucas qui faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar...

« Papa ? »

« Hé, Lucas. »

« Je peux venir avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Son fils s'installa à ses côtés puis, n'y tenant plus, se serra tout contre lui.

Il chuchota :

« Quand est-ce qu'elle va rentrer ? »

« Je ne sais pas, bonhomme. »

« Il faut qu'elle rentre, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire ! »

Thomas soupira en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils.

Oui, il fallait que Charlotte rentre.

Car son absence était insoutenable.

Si Lucas n'était pas là, il passerait ses nuits au bureau, juste pour ne pas voir la place vide dans le lit.

Oo*oO

Lentement, très lentement, la vigilance des hommes diminua.

La femme ne faisait rien, toujours assise dans un coin de la pièce.

Alors il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Surtout que bientôt, la demande de rançon serait lancée, alors...

La porte s'ouvrit et un de ses ravisseurs entra.

Certainement le plus jeune, le plus influençable et le moins attentif.

Il laissa la porte ouverte, pensant à juste titre qu'elle n'essayerait rien.

Mais c'était mal la connaître.

Dès le début, Thomas l'avait initiée à toute sorte de techniques de combat, juste pour se défendre.

Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de les utiliser, la présence rassurante de son mari faisant tout son effet.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas là.

Alors elle devait réagir, oui, et vite.

Un coup donné derrière la tête et l'homme s'effondra.

Ne prenant même pas le temps de vérifier si on l'avait entendue, elle sortit de la pièce, sentant enfin la lumière du soleil sur sa peau.

Bien évidemment, on remarqua son absence et elle entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos.

Elle atteignit la porte et sentit son estomac se nouer à l'idée que ce soit fermé à clé.

Une chance pour elle, ça ne l'était pas.

Ne prenant pas la peine d'inspirer l'air libre à pleins poumons, elle se mit à courir.

Elle devait absolument s'éloigner de là.

Par chance, ils étaient toujours en banlieue parisienne.

Et même dans les banlieues, il y avait des caméras.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 10<strong> :

# Un coup de feu partit, elle se raidit, attendant la vague de douleur.

Mais à la place, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son cou.

# En un instant, elle fut dans les bras de Thomas, savourant son étreinte dure et musclée et sa présence, chaude et rassurante.

# Ils quittèrent la douche et elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux, griffant son dos musclé et tatoué.

[…]

Il grogna et elle gémit face à un coup de reins plus puissant que les autres.

Enfin, il se raidit et bascula les positions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span>

« Commandant, on vient de retrouver votre femme. »

« Quoi ! »

« Si, je vous assure. Hippolyte l'a identifiée grâce aux caméras de surveillance. »

« Mais... »

« Elle s'est échappée, oui. »

« Alors Frankin ne doit pas être très loin. Allons-y ! »

Elle acquiesça et ils démarrèrent en trombe, suivis par de nombreuses autres voitures de police.

Guidés par les indications d'Hippolyte, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit le plus récent où se trouvait Charlotte.

Mais quand ils y arrivèrent, Frankin y était déjà.

Ayant acculé Charlotte dans une impasse, il se dirigeait lentement vers elle, un cruel sourire aux lèvres.

Mais elle ne disait rien, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ne jamais montrer sa peur à son ennemi, c'était la première chose qu'il lui avait appris.

Quinze ans plus tard, elle l'appliquait à merveille.

Il cria :

« Frankin ! Laissez-la ! »

Le dealer et ses acolytes tournèrent la tête vers les flics et ils firent immédiatement feu.

Charlotte se boucha les oreilles et s'accroupit, sachant qu'une balle perdue pouvait être très dangereuse.

Elle vit Thomas avancer, pas à pas.

Mais Frankin gardait sa position et bientôt, il l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligeant à se relever.

Il lui colla le canon de son flingue contre la tempe et elle vit la mâchoire de Thomas se crisper.

« Lâchez-la, Frankin. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Je vous tue. »

« Mais le risque est grand. Je pourrais également tuer votre femme. »

Elle s'écria :

« Thomas, non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

« Écoutez votre femme, Rocher. Ça vaudrait mieux pour vous deux. »

« Je sais encore me servir d'une arme. »

« Soit. »

Un coup de feu partit, elle se raidit, attendant la vague de douleur.

Mais à la place, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son cou.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et sentit la prise de Frankin se ramollir avant de disparaître totalement.

Elle se recula et se retourna.

Frankin était touché à la gorge, essayant vainement de parler.

Elle tourna alors la tête et vit Thomas, l'arme toujours dans la même position, le regard fixé sur le dealer.

Celui-ci finit par s'effondrer sur le sol et les policiers s'activèrent.

En un instant, elle fut dans les bras de Thomas, savourant son étreinte dure et musclée et sa présence, chaude et rassurante.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou comme elle sentait qu'il l'embrassait dans les cheveux.

« Je te demande pardon, Charlotte. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et se recula, le questionnant :

« Pardon pour quoi ? »

« Pour n'avoir pas su te protéger. »

« Mais Thomas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Mais j'aurais dut. »

« Tu m'as sauvée. C'est le principal, non ? »

Oo*oO

Quand Lucas vit Charlotte sortir de la voiture de police, il s'élança immédiatement vers elle, s'écriant :

« MAMAN ! »

Elle sourit et le reçut à bras ouverts.

Il se serra longuement contre elle, silencieux, se contentant d'agripper une de ses boucles blondes entre ses doigts.

Finalement, elle se releva et le questionna :

« On rentre ? »

« Oui. »

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le hall de l'appartement et toujours enlacés, ils prirent l'ascenseur pour arriver chez eux.

Thomas y était déjà, posté à la fenêtre.

Lucas questionna Charlotte du regard mais elle secoua la tête.

Elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard.

Pour l'instant, c'était son fils qui avait besoin d'elle.

Ils s'installèrent sur son lit et elle passa une main sur son front, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Tout va bien, Lucas. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

« Il... il ne reviendra plus ? »

« Non, je te le promets. »

Son fils hocha la tête puis se serra à nouveau contre elle.

Elle l'embrassa dans les cheveux et elle l'entendit profondément respirer.

Elle sourit puis, tout doucement, elle les positionna sur le lit, allongés.

Et Lucas ne tarda pas à s'endormir, rassuré mais épuisé par cette attente.

Un baiser sur le front et elle se releva.

Désormais, c'était le père qu'il fallait rassurer.

Mais en passant devant un miroir, elle vit sa tête et ses cheveux, en partie rougis par le sang de Frankin.

Un petit nettoyage ne serait pas de luxe, non.

Oo*oO

Penchée en arrière, rinçant ses boucles blondes, Charlotte sentit une main se poser sur sa taille.

Elle sourit et se releva, fixant Thomas.

Il avança davantage et elle se retrouva collée contre le mur de la douche.

Elle chuchota, passant une main sur la joue barbue de son époux :

« Thomas... »

« J'ai cru te perdre, Charlotte. »

« Je sais. »

« On n'avait aucun élément et... »

« Et tout s'est bien passé. »

« Comment ? »

« L'inattention de mon gardien. »

Il acquiesça mais ne dit rien.

Elle soupira :

« Thomas, tu vas continuer longtemps à t'accuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'aurais dut rester avec toi. »

« Et quoi ? Tu serais mort, à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Inspirant profondément, elle prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à la regarder.

« J'ai été enlevée, oui, mais aujourd'hui, c'est terminé. J'ai envie de passer à autre chose et tu _dois_ le faire aussi. Pour toi et... pour nous. »

Les yeux gris étaient suppliants et il finit par acquiescer, soupirant.

La seconde d'après, il rencontrait deux lèvres contre les siennes.

Quand il la serra contre son torse, elle gémit, retrouvant toutes les sensations qui, depuis quinze ans, faisaient son bonheur.

Ils quittèrent la douche et elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux, griffant son dos musclé et tatoué.

Haletante, elle releva la tête et ils s'embrassèrent.

Il grogna et elle gémit face à un coup de reins plus puissant que les autres.

Enfin, il se raidit et bascula les positions.

Et alors qu'il s'affalait sur elle, le visage niché au milieu de ses boucles blondes gorgées d'eau, elle tourna la tête vers la table de nuit où trônait, intacte, la boîte de préservatifs.

Oups...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, les gens ! Bonne année ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span>

Paris, avril 2012.

« Lucas ? Tu n'as pas vu ta mère ? »

« Si. Elle est dans la salle de bains. »

« D'accord. Va déjà dans la voiture. »

« OK. »

Son fils s'éloigna et il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, appelant :

« Charlotte ? »

« ... »

« Cha', dépêche. On va être en regard pour arriver chez tes parents. »

« ... »

« Charlotte ! »

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et sa femme en sortit, tenant quelque chose en main.

Quelque chose qui les ramenait douze ans en arrière, dans ce petit appartement de Majorque.

Il arqua un sourcil.

« Non, tu... t'es sûre ? »

« J'en ai fait trois. »

« Merde. »

« Je sais. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Cha', c'est pas vraiment le moment, là. »

« Mais il faudra bien en discuter, non ? »

« Si mais plus tard. Là, on va être en retard. »

Elle soupira et hocha la tête, revenant dans la salle de bains pour jeter le troisième test de grossesse.

En discuter, oui.

Et surtout prendre une décision.

Certes, elle n'avait que 35 ans mais ce bébé était totalement imprévu.

Et ma foi, il chamboulait toute leur organisation.

Le moteur fut mis en marche et la voiture quitta sa place de parking.

Charlotte restait parfaitement immobile puis elle s'enquit :

« Lucas ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si... »

« Cha', non. Pas maintenant. »

« Thomas, il va avoir douze ans. Il sait prendre ses décisions tout seul. »

Leur fils fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je suis enceinte. »

« Non ! C'est vrai ? »

« Huhu. »

« Mais c'est trop génial ! Et pour mon anniversaire, en plus ! Trop cool ! »

Charlotte arqua un sourcil et Thomas leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

Les femmes...

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus chapitre 12 :<strong>

Oh, il y avait sa poussette mais… non, il préférait la tenir dans ses bras.

Charlotte le taquinait en le traitant de papa poule mais il restait parfaitement imperturbable.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Brest, avril 2014.

Pour l'anniversaire de Lucas, toute la petite famille était partie en Bretagne.

Et la petite dernière, Alexa, âgée d'un peu plus d'un an, s'émerveillait de tout, bien à l'abri dans les bras de son papa.

Oh, il y avait sa poussette mais... non, il préférait la tenir dans ses bras.

Charlotte le taquinait en le traitant de papa poule mais il restait parfaitement imperturbable.

Finalement, la petite fille voulut descendre et son père la tint par les deux mains, l'aidant à faire quelques pas hésitants.

Charlotte sourit puis elle se tourna vers Lucas, âgé désormais de treize ans.

Oh, il était fou de sa petite sœur mais il avait d'autres préoccupations.

Et tout en ayant le regard fixé sur les couettes blondes d'Alexa, Thomas appela :

« Lucas, range ton portable immédiatement ou je te le confisque. »

« Mais papa... »

« Non, pas de mais. »

Soupirant, l'enfant obéit.

Toujours suivre les ordres de son père sinon...

Il rejoignit sa mère, disant :

« J'ose pas imaginer quand Alex' sera grande. »

« Moi non plus. Les garçons n'auront aucune chance. »

Mère et fils éclatèrent alors de rire et Alexa fit de même derrière sa tétine même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

L'innocence de l'enfance...

Plus tard, Alexa faisait sa sieste, sous la surveillance de son grand frère.

Ainsi, leurs parents purent aller se promener un moment en toute intimité.

Main dans la main, ils cheminèrent un moment en silence, observant les vagues et les mouettes.

Puis Thomas s'arrêta et Charlotte lui fit face.

Il lui dit alors :

« Je t'aime. »

« Mais moi aussi. »

« Et j'aimerais partir. »

« Partir ? »

« En voyage. »

« À nous quatre ? »

Il fit légèrement la grimace et elle sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Saskia sera _plus_ que ravie de s'occuper de sa filleule et Lucas... et bien, il devient ado et les ados... »

« Ça ne part plus en voyage avec leurs parents. »

« J'en ai peur, oui. »

« Très bien. »

« Et où irait-on ? »

« C'est une surprise. »

Elle arqua un sourcil mais il ne dit rien.

Elle haussa les épaules, répondant :

« Très bien. Mais si c'est une mauvaise surprise... »

« Ce ne le sera pas. »

« Ah bon ? Et comment tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Vantard. »

« Non, juste ton mari depuis quinze ans. »

« Mmm, pas faux. Tu m'embrasses ? »


End file.
